


It's a wedding!! (WIP)

by honii_bee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honii_bee/pseuds/honii_bee
Summary: So, in an Among us/Danganronpa roleplay, Kiibo, Kokichi, and Shuichi got married. Himiko was the priest and the other person was in the crowd watching. I just added more characters for the sake of the book.DON'T READ YET! WIP!
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	It's a wedding!! (WIP)

empty space bc i need to write else where. check back later.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic in YEARS. I haven't written in like 4 years and even then it was eddsworld (ew). So..hope it was decent?


End file.
